Early
by BonneyQ
Summary: "Anonymous said: Hey Bonney ! I hope that you are fine ! I wanted to ask you if you were tempted to write the short history where Juvia gives birth, but where it does not specially go according to plan;; I shall let you choose how it has to finish ! I love all that you make !" / I don't think it can get more NOT according to plan than this HAHA


**Anonymous said:** _Hey Bonney ! I hope that you are fine ! I wanted to ask you if you were tempted to write the short history where Juvia gives birth, but where it does not specially go according to plan;; I shall let you choose how it has to finish ! I love all that you make !_

 **AN:** I don't think it can get more NOT according to plan than this HAHA Rated T because it can be a little graphic.

 **#**

 **Early**

 **#**

Juvia looked up to the ceiling when another explosion occurred and some dust fell over her and she coughed. The blunette groaned in pain and put her hand over her stomach, feeling another contraction hit her. Juvia breathed in and out a few times once the pain subdue and she started to panic a little. It was too early: she still had three more weeks to go.

Oh, the baby was coming and was coming _right now,_ at _the worse_ possible moment.

Just a few hours before, she had been happily spending some time with her husband and her friends (she was eating an amazing lemon cake too) when a Dark Guild called Bloody Raven attacked Fairy Tail.

It was chaos and Juvia's knew she couldn't rely on her magic to fight – a pregnant mage could lose her magic at any moment and it could also come with bursts out of nowhere; add a very dangerous situation and both her and her baby were in danger.

Acting fast, Juvia grabbed her husband's forearm and he glanced at her over his shoulder – his first instinct had been to protect her – and he turned away from the fight (highly unusual for Gray Fullbuster, that was for sure) and took her by the hand.

"Go inside and I'll find you when we win." Gray told her as he pushed her inside the basement – the safest place of the building, protected by as many runes as anyone could think of. "You will be protected here."

Juvia didn't even argue – their baby came first – and pulled him for a quick kiss. "Come back to us."

"I'll try my best." Gray nodded and watched her go down the stairs before he closed the door to join the fight. Juvia lit the fireplace, found an old chair by it and waited out, her heart beating fast with each shake of the building while she prayed her friends were fine and she wished that, like Lucy, she had stayed at home that afternoon.

The blonde was pregnant as well, three months and she was feeling sick all the time still so she wanted to take a nap. Levy and the twins were sick with the flu so they also stayed at home with Gajeel taking care of them and Asuka was at school. While Juvia was happy her friends weren't there amid danger, Juvia was selfishly feeling lonely until she wasn't anymore.

She had been feeling back pains for a while (being pregnant was a miracle and all that, but boy, her whole body hurt, she felt like a beached whale and her feet throbbed all day long, plus the annoying trips to the bathroom all the time), but didn't think it was the beginning of labor until she actually had to grip the arms of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Oh, no." She whispered to herself. " _Please_ , baby, not now. Mama can't do this right now. We're on our own, here and it's too soon."

It seemed Baby Fullbuster was more than ready to come to the world and of course, with its genes, it would want to arrive while battle raged on.

"You will be such a troublemaker." Juvia groaned as another contraction hit her. "You get that from your father, by the way." She panted when the pain lessened and she got up from the chair, feeling restless. They were getting too close and by the sound of things, she would be on her own for a little while yet. "Okay." She panted again. "Okay." Juvia needed to think, she couldn't panic, not then. "We can't leave or we could get hit by the crossfire." She reasoned out loud so not to feel so alone as she walked around the room. "The pains are getting too close and things are happening _way_ too fast and we don't know how long the fight is going to take." Fairy Tail was known for its long battles. "We need to get ready, since it appears _you_ are." She said, looking down to her stomach.

Another contraction hit her and Juvia groaned loudly, resting her hand on a wall – she was so hot and sweating and she hadn't even begun to push, and she was already tired.

She finally located one of the bags they kept there because in case of emergencies – and that was _definitely_ an emergency – to take a look. The building shook again but Juvia had bigger concerns, then – besides, one of the runes around the basement prevented it from collapsing. She really was in the safest place, just wished she was safe at a hospital instead.

"Good: some sheets, blankets." Juvia breathed in relief that all of it seemed clean enough – if she was going to have that baby on her own, she needed to make sure it was warm and protected. She threw the rations aside and grabbed a small medical kit, relieved when she saw scissors and some alcohol inside. "Oh, _thank god_."

Juvia had to make three trips from where she decided she would 'nest' and to where the bags were – she grabbed all the sheets and blankets she could – and it took a while, since she had to stop when a contraction hit.

After putting some of the sheets on the floor, close enough to the fire so neither her not her baby would get too cold, Juvia found a cardboard box big enough and put it next to where she would sit.

"Alright." She breathed and put a hand on her stomach and then proceeded to take off her underwear from under her dress. "It's just us now, baby. Let's do a good job."

Groaning in pain, she finally settled down, her back resting on the chair she had been when she went down the basement – it was comfortable enough given the circumstances.

The Water Mage put some blankets inside the cardboard box, making sure it would be the most comfortable, checked the sheets underneath her just in time for another contraction to hit and that time, it brought tears to her eyes because not only for the physical pain, but also the emotional one.

Juvia was an S-Class Mage, a damn good one at that, one of the best of her Guild and that's why she could keep her cool until she figured out what to do, where to put things, where to be and what she should do, but with everything 'ready', all her emotions seemed to burst at the same time.

She wasn't supposed to be doing this alone. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about delivering her baby on her own. She wasn't supposed to sterilize the scissors she would cut the baby's cord with. She wasn't supposed to plan where to put the baby if she felt she would faint due to tiredness or blood loss (thankfully she found the cardboard box).

She was supposed to have Gray with her. She wasn't supposed to be _alone._

" _Fuck_." Juvia sobbed, feeling the pain intensify – it seemed as if her body was just waiting for her to get her little nest ready to make the pain hurt even more. " _Gray-sama._ "

Juvia knew, by instinct, she wasn't supposed to push yet. She read many maternity books and she was almost certain the contractions needed to be closer for her to push, but god, everything hurt.

The blunette had no idea how long it passed, it was all the same: pain, tears and fear of doing it on her own until she felt she almost didn't have time to take a breath between contractions.

Instinctively, Juvia pulled her dress up to her knees and touched between her legs, her fingers slowly getting them as far as they could go and felt something foreign. Juvia breathed deeply and she knew: it was time.

It was as if a switch suddenly turned on something inside her. She knew unless something was wrong with the baby, things should be pretty straightforward.

Gathering all the strength she had no idea she had, Juvia dried her tears, put her hands on her knees and started to push: Baby Fullbuster wasn't waiting any longer and she didn't have the time to feel sorry for herself, or afraid. If she had to do it on her own, she _was_ going to do it on her own.

Each push, Juvia got more and more tired but she knew she couldn't stop; she'd die before she could stop.

With her loud groans and grunts, Juvia missed the door getting opened but she didn't miss the "Holy shit!" she recognized as her husband's voice and she looked to her side and saw he was beaten up, bare-chested, dirty and his eyes were wide.

Even feeling relieved beyond believe by seeing the love of her life finally arriving, Juvia couldn't give herself the chance to actually feel it or feel worried over his bruises like she normally would.

"Get over here _right now_!" She yelled and then groaned in pain.

"Fuck!" Gray said and then yelled at someone. "Get Polyuska, now! The baby's coming!" And then, he was running down the stairs, in her direction. "Juvia." He breathed when he kneeled next to her. "Shit, Juvia! It's too soon!"

"You telling me?" Juvia laughed and cried in relief and then stopped laughing, just sobbed, holding his hand. "I-I-I tho-thought I-I wa-as going to do-o this-is on my o-own."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Gray kissed her temple. "I should've been here from the start, I'm _so_ sorry." Juvia pushed again and Gray's eyes widened even more, if it was possible.

"Argh, this hurts _so mu-much_."

"What do I do?" Gray asked, completely at loss.

The Water Mage said between gritted teeth: "Catch it if Polyuska-san doesn't get here on time."

" _Oh, fuck_." He whispered, clearly afraid. "Okay. Okay, we can do this. You are doing great, Juvia. You… _Oh, thank god_!" Gray exclaimed and Juvia saw Polyuska, oh, thank god! "She's having the baby!" Gray explained unnecessarily.

"I can see that." Polyuska snapped at him and then took a look at Juvia's set-up – the sheets, blankets, scissors and alcohol, the cardboard box – and raised an eyebrow. "I see you have things under control here."

"I really don't." Juvia moaned.

Polyuska let out a rare chuckle. "Let's see how close you are to deliver the new Fairy." With a grunt, the older woman kneeled and took a look between Juvia's legs and she raised her eyebrows. "Since I can see the head, I see it's very close."

"What?" Gray's vice was almost a shriek.

"You can keep pushing, Juvia." Polyuska said, calmly. "You are right on tracks and so is your baby. Now, push."

Relieved she was no longer alone, her husband was with her and there was someone who had medical training with her, so she finally just focused on pushing, and pushing, and pushing.

Juvia never felt so much pain in her life, she could barely hear Gray's words of encouragement, Polyuska's firm voice, telling her to push and breathe.

"One more. One more push and it's done." Polyuska said, calmly. "Come on."

The blunette panted, squeezed her husband's hand and used every strength in her body to give a last hard push. Juvia felt relief beyond measure and fell back onto the chair, and she felt Gray's arms around her shoulders.

She didn't hear a cry, though and she opened her eyes in utter horror – there was supposed to be crying just a few seconds after the baby was born, right?

"What-" She said, tired. "What's wrong? Why isn't it crying?" Juvia finally looked between her legs and her eyes widened at the sight.

"What…?" Gray was also confused and amazed.

When Polyuska looked up to the couple, they saw a _very_ rare smile on her lips. "It seems you have a very special baby here." Juvia couldn't believe her eyes but there was her baby, lying on the sheets she had arranged before, still wrapped inside the intact amniotic sac, just as if it were still inside her womb. "These births are very rare."

"Is… is it safe?" Gray asked, still as mesmerized with the sight as Juvia.

"Yes." The pink haired woman nodded. "Don't worry."

Polyuska sterilized the scissors Juvia had picked up and slowly, she broke the amniotic sac, water came from inside and the medic quickly cleaned the nose and mouth and then the baby took a deep breath and wailed – a beautiful, clean sound of a healthy baby. At the background, they heard cheers from upstairs, from their guildmates.

"Here we go, an early, but healthy boy." Polyuska gave the squealing baby to Juvia, who didn't even notice had her arms out to get to him.

Juvia couldn't believe in how much love she could feel in just one look. She loved her husband at first sight, yes, but the love she felt the second she held her baby boy in her arms… it was something else, so much… more. She couldn't explain, she just wanted to keep watching that perfect combination between her and her Gray-sama.

The boy had just a little bit of dark blue hair and was wrinkled all over, but he was the most perfect baby in the world. The moment he rested his little head over her chest, he started whimpering instead of crying.

"Hello, my little troublemaker." Juvia whispered to her son, she was crying and laughing at the same time and the little boy's whimpers got quieter.

Gray's hand was shaking when he touched the baby's cheek. "Oh." The Ice Mage breathed. "Hi. You're early. Impatient as your mother already, I see!"

Juvia couldn't help but to laugh between the tears. "He is perfect."

"He is." Gray agreed, eyes glued to their son.

"You know…" Polyuska said. "Legend has it that babies born this way are rumored to have special powers of perception bestowed upon them. Like I said, you have a very special one, it only happens in one in one thousand births."

"We do." Gray nodded and he kissed Juvia's forehead. "I'm sorry you thought you'd be alone for this."

"Juvia wasn't, in the end." The blunette told him and he nodded.

"I'm so fucking proud of you." He told her and Juvia offered him a tired smile. "Erm… shouldn't you… cut… that?" Gray asked the older woman and pointed to the umbilical cord.

"I will, it doesn't need to be now, don't worry." Polyuska said.

Juvia stopped focusing on their son for a moment to take a look over her husband. "Are you okay?" She eyed his bruises.

"You just gave birth, most of it on your own and you ask if _I_ am okay?" Gray chuckled. "Only you, Juvia… Only you…"

The blunette chuckled and looked down to her _special_ , perfect baby who came into the world in the most unusual, unpredictable way.

Life would be too boring without a few surprises, though. Juvia's life was far from boring and she was sure their son would have an exciting life as well.

 **#**

 **AN:** I think Juvia is the type of woman to take a grip of the situation and not freak out, as we saw many times on canon and I think it was pretty logical for her to be logical about it at first, to get everything ready (she IS a high class Mage, she needs to think, to be smart) and then have a bit of a meltdown (who wouldn't?) because she'd have to do it on her own. Thankfully, Gray and Polyuska arrived just in time to witness the "mermaid birth" as I once saw it called on the ' _Call The Midwife'_ TV show! It's an AMAZING show, btw! You should check it out!

Curiosity: This was actually going to be the birth scene on Guns 'N Buttercups' last chapter but I thought it would have been waaaaay too much drama haha

I hope this was okay! Thanks for reading.

05/28/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
